


Trust

by Sakusanei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Captain Yamaguchi Tadashi, Drabble, I’ve never written them before so forgive me if they’re OOC, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Slash, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Third Year Yamaguchi Tadashi, this can be read as romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakusanei/pseuds/Sakusanei
Summary: Third year Kageyama stays long after practice and their captain finds him.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I only got into the Yamakage ship recently and I _had_ to write something for it.

Kageyama collected a ball from the undisturbed pile, and launched it over the net. One serve to make up for that moment during the second set when Yamaguchi had to step in with his float serve because Kageyama had panicked.

He had panicked. He had messed up. He had been tossing to Hinata the entire match, disregarding the other viable options.

_All because he was an idiot._

“Kageyama-kun.” 

Kageyama swerved on his heel. At the door, Yamaguchi blinked at him, in one of his hands clutching the keys to the gym.

“It’s close to eleven, you should go home.”

Kageyama held his breath, returning his attention back onto his serving. “I can lock up and give you the keys tomorrow.” 

“I would sleep better if I knew our starting setter was getting enough sleep.” That time, Yamaguchi’s voice was softer, coming from beside him rather than the doorway. Kageyama jerked his head to look at the captain. Yamaguchi gave him a mellow smile, his freckles glowing from the artificial gym lights. “Please, Kageyama, go home. You’re my teammate, and my friend. Friends look out for one another.”

Kageyama glanced towards the ground, nails digging into the volleyball that he had held in his palms.

They were teammates, acquaintances. But friends? “I don’t need anyone looking out for me. I’m fine.” The statement rested uncomfortably upon his tongue, and it left a bitter tinge in his mouth. He swallowed it down.

“Are you?”

“I’m not lying.”

“I don’t think you’re lying. I’m looking out for my friends.”

Yamaguchi disappeared from the edge of Kageyama’s view, and the setter exhaled, stale air escaping his lungs.

Why couldn’t he breathe around his captain? He never had this with Daichi, or Ennoshita.

There was a brief skidding on the floor as the volleyballs next to Kageyama were pushed away, and he blinked at the unnaturally loud noise.

Then, Yamaguchi was in front of him. He staggered backwards, recorrecting himself with a forced shrug. Yamaguchi took the ball from Kageyama’s hands and jogged to the other side of the net. “I’ll serve, you receive.”

Kageyama nodded, slumping over. “Okay.”

At least he could breathe now.

**Author's Note:**

> This was crossovers from the Haikyuu!! amino, under the same username.


End file.
